A midnight clear
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: One-Shot. Spiritshipping. UA. Juudai nunca ha creído en los vampiros, pero cuando se encuentra con uno y le sugiere divertirse, nunca imaginó que su diversión sería precisamente él. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX desgraciadamente no me pertenece, no gano nada escribiendo esto, más que hacer feliz a unas cuantas fangirls y a mí misma y tampoco busco ganar nada. Así que los personajes son sólo de Kazuki Takahashi y Naoyuki Kageyama, sin embargo, la historia sí es mía.  
**  
****Advertencia: **El siguiente fanfic contiene lemon, esto es, escenas de sexo explícito entre dos hombres, si no te gusta el género no lo leas, porque yo he advertido y no acepto reclamos después.

**Rating:** M  
**Género: **Romance/Supernatural  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuuki  
**Tabla de retos: **In the Dark / En la Oscuridad.  
**Tema:** 7. A midnight clear / Una medianoche despejada.

* * *

**A midnight clear.**

Con la luz mortecina y pálida de la luna llena como su testigo, una procesión de al menos veinte personas avanzó sigilosamente entre las lápidas desgastadas de un cementerio a las afueras del pueblo. Sus susurros eran lo único que rompía la calma y el silencio profundo de la noche, susurros llenos de temor y expectación, de miedo y regocijo... Hacía apenas unos días había muerto un muchacho y desde que ese desafortunado acontecimiento había sucedido, también habían empezado los extraños incidentes, que iban desde desapariciones de personas hasta de ganado. Por lo cual decidieron comprobar, no sin antes consultar al cura del lugar, la tumba del joven... Y llevaban todo preparado para terminar con él si se confirmaban los rumores que corrían por el pueblo. Rumores que hablaban de un vampiro.

Juudai dirigió sus ojos castaños hacia el cielo despejado de aquella noche, preguntándose hasta qué punto las supersticiones que su madre alentaba eran reales. Los vampiros no podían existir, no al menos en esa aldea. Nunca había visto uno y no tenía motivos para sospechar del pobre joven cuya tumba iban a profanar, más sin embargo, estaba ahí y como principal ayuda, quizá picado más por la curiosidad que por otra cosa. Sus largos mechones de cabello castaño se movían al compás del caballo en el cual iba montado, un magnífico ejemplar de color negro cuyos cascos resonaban por todo el lugar y que servirían como prueba irrefutable de la teoría de todos. No esperaba que nada sucediera, pero su corazón palpitaba un poquito más rápido conforme se acercaban a su objetivo. Según dichos populares, se tenía que montar a un joven virgen sobre un caballo de la misma condición y hacerlos pasar sobre la tumba del supuesto vampiro, si el caballo se negaba, esa sería la prueba de que el vampiro yacía escondido dentro del sepulcro y a su vez, la carta blanca para destruirlo.

Pasado sólo un rato, la procesión se detuvo frente a un montoncito de tumbas nuevas, cuyos nombres brillaban fantasmalmente. Juudai dirigió su vista hacia la tumba más reciente, de mármol blanco, que rezaba _Johan Andersen _en letras de color dorado. Ése era el sospechoso de todos, un chico al que apenas había tratado, pero el cual siempre le pareció agradable. Él definitivamente no era un vampiro y quería terminar con todo aquello lo más rápido posible, para así dejarlo descansar en paz, por lo cual se atrevió a sugerir a la multitud que empezaran de una buena vez.

El sacerdote asintió ante la petición, acercándose al sepulcro con pasos lentos y desconfiados, mientras sostenía su Biblia entre las manos y hacía un gesto a Juudai para que se acercara, pero sin apearse del animal. El chico suspiró con resignación antes de hacer lo que le mandaban, dirigiendo al caballo hacia el casi recién colocado montoncito de tierra que separaba a Johan de los vivos, con una determinación que rayaba en el entusiasmo. Johan no era un vampiro, eso podía jurarlo.

El animal avanzó dando tumbos por la hierba y la tierra húmedas, todo en aparente calma y como su dueño esperaba que sucediera. No obstante, cuando estaba a punto de pasar por sobre el sepulcro del supuesto vampiro, el animal se negó y alzándose sobre sus patas traseras hizo caer a Juudai sobre la tierra, antes de echarse a correr.

—¡Vampiro! —se atrevió a señalar una mujer, cuando vio la reacción del caballo. Luego, se hizo hacia atrás, como si temiera ser atacada.

—¡No sea obstinada! —se quejó Yuuki, levantándose del suelo con gesto contrariado, al tiempo que se limpiaba la tierra de la ropa—. ¿Cómo podría eso probar que hay un vampiro ahí? —señaló con el dedo hacia donde estaba la tumba—. Digo, si yo fuera un vampiro creo que estaría por allí divirtiéndome y no haciéndome el tonto dentro de una caja —se dio la vuelta para emprender el camino de regreso a casa, muy decepcionado por haberse dejado llevar por su curiosidad—. Mamá, ten cuidado al regresar.

Llevaba ya un buen tramo de camino recorrido, cuando los gritos lo hicieron volver la mirada, sólo para encontrarse con que el sacerdote rezaba a gritos, como protegiéndose de algo y el resto de la expectante multitud temblaba de miedo. Ahí, en el centro del cementerio, se alzaba una figura alta y esbelta, un hombre joven de cabellos color mar y ojos verdes, con las facciones bastante finas, que los miraba a todos con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—Tienes razón —murmuró en su oído, al pasar rápidamente por su lado—. No debería de estar haciéndome tonto en esa caja.

La velocidad con la cual se movía le dio un susto de muerte y sintió cómo sus rodillas chocaban contra el camino empedrado que lo llevaba de regreso al pueblo. ¡Un vampiro! ¿Cómo podía ser...? Cayó de bruces contra el suelo y su vista fue plenamente consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor antes de perder la conciencia. Vio al sacerdote lanzándole agua bendita a la silueta, a la gente lanzándole rocas y al joven riendo burlonamente mientras danzaba en el aire, con toda la pinta de ser algo fuera de ese mundo. Entonces sus párpados temblaron cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron y lo único que pudo distinguir antes de desmayarse fue la pálida luz de la luna reflejada en los ojos del vampiro, quien le sonrió maliciosamente.

.

Juudai abrió los ojos paulatinamente, enfocando con cierta dificultad los objetos que lo rodeaban, pero sin encontrar algo fuera de lo común. Estaba en su casa, en su habitación, acompañado de sus cosas habituales y cubierto con una manta. Recordaba vagamente lo que había sucedido, pero le tranquilizaba saber también que ya todo había terminado. Pues si estaba ahí, era seguro que su madre estaba bien y que otras personas lo habían trasladado a la habitación después de acabar con aquél extraño ser. Miró por la ventana que estaba justo al lado de su cama y se dio cuenta de que aún era de noche, por el centenar de estrellitas que le guiñaban desde el cielo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Se incorporó sobre la cama y abrió la ventana, para así mirar hacia la lejanía, justo donde se alzaba el cementerio, pero allí no había nada anormal y no pudo evitar suspirar con evidente calma.

—Por suerte se ha acabado —se dijo a sí mismo, volviéndose a cubrir con la manta y cerrando los ojos—. Creo que la próxima vez le haré más caso a mi madre sobre estas cosas. Con tal de que no me diga que existen los Licántropos... —soltó un bostezo y se dejó envolver por los brazos de morfeo. Ya pronto sería otro día.

.

Más temprano de lo que había esperado, Juudai sintió cómo su cuerpo abandonaba ese reconfortante estado de somnolencia y entraba de lleno nuevamente a la realidad. Pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo y él no podía ignorarla, porque era un tanto... molesta. Entreabrió los ojos enfocando el techo de su habitación y desorientado volvió a darse cuenta de que aún era de noche. Quizá aquél extraño encontronazo con algo 'anormal' estaba afectando su sueño ese día, porque no paraba de sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y un nudo en la garganta.

Aunque 'escalofríos' se estaba quedando corto... Parecía más bien que alguien lo estaba acariciando, pero eso era imposible. Su madre no estaba ahí y él estaba más dormido que despierto.

—Estoy alucinando —declaró al frío aire otoñal, mientras parpadeaba para centrar su mente y que las sensaciones se fueran—. Debo dormir.

—No sin antes divertirme un poco —le contestó suavemente una voz y al mismo tiempo, una sombra cubrió la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, posicionándose a su lado, justo en su oído—. Ya que tú me has dado la sugerencia, creo que tú debes de cumplirla...

—¡Ahhhh! —el grito desgarró el silencio como un látigo y Juudai se removió nervioso sobre la cama, sólo para encontrar que el vampiro que creía destruido lo sujetaba sin aparente esfuerzo—. Estoy alucinando —se repitió y al mismo tiempo rezó porque su madre lo hubiera escuchado.

—Pensé que había sido suficiente con la demostración en el cementerio —comentó Johan, trazando como sin querer el contorno del rostro de Juudai, quien tenía los ojos castaños fijos en su interlocutor, sin duda esperando por el momento en el cual su sangre fuera tomada—. Tu madre no vendrá. Es más, nadie vendrá —puntualizó, cuando el cautivo dejó vagar su vista hacia la puerta, implorando en un gesto mudo por ayuda—. Esos siguen fuera, buscándome. Les he dejado una pista falsa y no volverán, no hasta que salga el sol. Estando casi en invierno, eso puede tardar... —su risita le hizo cosquillas en el lóbulo de la oreja y los escalofríos regresaron con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperas? Toma mi sangre de una buena vez —con la valentía estúpida de un hombre que sabe su destino, Juudai cerró los ojos muy fuertemente y esperó. Johan en cambio, no hizo ningún intento por cumplir sus deseos, sino que se dedicó a observar con interés la habitación, cuyas paredes eran de color rojizo y que tenían una infinidad de pinturas cuyo color predominante era el de la sangre.

—Se nota que tú y yo tenemos gustos similares —afirmó, posicionándose encima de su víctima y centrando sus ojos verdes en su cuello, justo en el punto exacto donde la sangre caliente esperaba por ser tomada. Juudai se estremeció al notar sus colmillos, que eran más grandes, justo como su cabello y también al sentir cómo la piel del 'muerto', estaba suave e invitante. Casi como la de un vivo o incluso hasta mejor—. Entonces... ¿Tú eres el chico virgen que enviaron para comprobar mi existencia?

Por alguna extraña razón, la manera en la cual Johan mencionó la palabra 'virgen' hizo que Juudai se sonrojara furiosamente y desviara la mirada.

—Eso no importa —musitó Juudai—. ¿Vas a beber mi sangre o no?

—¡Qué impaciente! —se rió el vampiro, cuyas ropas color añil destacaban contra el rojo de las paredes—. Si eso es lo que quieres... —con movimientos gráciles y un tanto seductores, se inclinó hasta rozar el cuello de Juudai con los labios, éste a su vez, se paralizó y su respiración se hizo más rápida y dificultosa. Pero Johan no lo mordió, se limitó a lamer un poco aquí y allá, de vez en cuando dejando una pequeña marca. Juudai no lo entendía. ¿Por qué no sólo lo mordía y ya? ¿Por qué tanta preparación? Sentía que estallaría de tanto esperar, ¿o quizá no era por eso? Su mente sólo estaba concentrada en su cuello, más específicamente en las zonas que el vampiro lamía y succionaba, como si se tratase de un dulce muy bueno.

—¿Qué-qué haces? —logró articular, luego de darse cuenta de que estaba respirando agitadamente.

Johan nisiquiera se molestó en levantarse y contestó en la misma posición, acariciando con su aliento aquella zona.

—Te dije que ibas a divertirme —respondió y al mismo tiempo una de sus manos vagó por la tela de su camisa, hasta levantarla solo un poco y llegar a su abdomen.

Si antes el castaño había estado aterrorizado, ahora parecía estar en pánico. Aquél ser planeaba... Planeaba...

Su espalda se arqueó instintivamente cuando el vampiro alcanzó una de sus tetillas con los dedos y la retorció sólo un poco, enviando oleadas de... ¿Placer? Por todo su cuerpo. A su vez, también acariciaba su abdomen, recorriéndolo una y otra vez con los dedos, pero deteniéndose en sus ingles, esas que cubrían bien sus pantalones.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —inquirió, cuando por fin decidió dejar el cuello de su víctima en paz y subió a su rostro, para mirarlo a los ojos. Juudai negó con la cabeza, aquello no era de importancia, nada lo era, no cuando toda su libertad ya le había sido robada—. Dimelo —repitió y sus labios rozaron ínfimamente los de su víctima, antes de por fin besarlo sin obtener una respuesta conscisa.

Juudai nunca había besado a nadie en su vida, mucho menos a nadie muerto, por lo cual se sorprendió al sentir la escencia del otro inundando su boca, con gran entusiasmo, casi con pasión. Era embriagadora esa sensación, mucho más que ser acariciado, como un vicio, como nicotina... Algo que lo hacía desear más y más, a pesar de que la falta de aire, al menos para él, era evidente. Estaba cediendo a sus impulsos después dieciocho años de castidad, y... ¡Qué bien se sentía! A pesar lo retorcido que eso pudiese sonar.

—Johan... —le habló entre las pausas que surgían entre beso y beso—. Johan... ¿Por qué? —aquella pregunta se había instalado en su mente desde que lo había besado. No podía concebir que él, un varón, estuviese con otro. No cuando había tantas jovencitas hermosas por ahí a quienes acosar.

—Suena bien mi nombre en tus labios —se dedicó a observar Johan, mientras ignoraba olímpicamente la pregunta de su víctima y volvía a bajar a su cuello, pero no para detenerse ahí mucho tiempo, sino más bien para seguir bajando—. Dime tu nombre —volvió a insistir, mientras la camisa negra que usaba Juudai era retirada hacia arriba, dejando todo su abdomen descubierto. Johan capturó una de las tetillas de Juudai con los labios, mientras sus manos bajaban hasta los molestos pantalones.

—Ju-Juudai —suspiró en respuesta, pues apenas podía pensar en algo—, me llamo Juudai.

El vampiro esbozó una sonrisa antes de seguir con lo suyo, succionando y lamiendo la tetilla erecta y rosada de su víctima, luego bajó por su abdomen lentamente, dejando un leve rastro de saliva ahí donde se habían posado sus labios, lo cual sólo conseguía que Juudai se arqueara más y más, en busca de un contacto que no podía ser más cercano.

—Creo que me desharé de esto —musitó dubitativo el ser, o al menos eso creyó oír Juudai mientras era despojado de sus pantaloncillos grises y posteriormente del resto de su ropa interior—. Juudai, de verdad que esto es divertido —reconoció Johan, parándose un momento a admirar el cuerpo de su amante, que brillaba ligeramente debido al sudor y que estaba completamente erecto—. Quiero creer que esto te resulta divertido a ti también.

El muchacho no se molestó en responder, más que divertida, aquella experiencia le estaba resultando bastante placentera y aunque una parte de su mente se empeñaba en gritar que todo aquello estaba mal, él sólo la ignoraba. Aunque el miedo volvía a atenazarlo, porque sabía o más bien, intuía lo que podía pasar a continuación. Johan tomó su miembro con ambas manos y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente durante varios segundos, con la cual la vista de Juudai se nubló y sus músculos se tensaron, aquello se sentía tan bien, tan bien... Necesitaba más, sólo un poco más, de esa sensación de calidez recorriendo todo su cuerpo, llenándolo hasta tal punto que no concebía ni su propio nombre.

El muchacho pudo intuir los pensamientos de su amante o más bien, los leyó de su rostro sonrosado y desdibujado en una mueca de placer. Así que se decidió a hacerlo: bajo su rostro hacia su miembro y lo introdujo en su boca, logrando que de pronto, Juudai empezara a gemir suavemente.

—Johan... —lo llamaba una y otra vez, mientras éste se dedicaba a saborear su escencia salada—. Johan... —cada vez que su nombre salía de sus labios él se excitaba más y más, necesitaba poseerlo, pero eso no sería hasta que Juudai estuviese completamente satisfecho.

Tras unos momentos en los cuales Juudai se aferró a las sábanas como si la vida se le fuese en ello, terminó soltando su semilla en la boca de su amante, quien le sonrió satisfecho al ver cómo se deshacia de placer, con la espalda arqueada y los ojos cerrados.

—Juudai, creo que es mi turno de divertirme —murmuró el de ojos verdes, acercándose nuevamente al rostro del muchacho, que volvía a tener un tono sonrojado y brillante, pero que asintió levemente ante tal puntualización—. Te dolerá, pero no será mucho, lo juro.

Para distraerlo del dolor que le ocasionaban sus dedos al removerse dentro de su cuerpo, Johan atinó a devorar con ganas los labios del castaño, pensando seriamente que aquello era mejor que la sangre que había probado de tantas personas en tan pocas noches. Era la primera vez que hacía eso, tanto vivo como muerto, pero aún así no había encontrado más placer en ninguna de las cosas que había hecho hasta ese justo instante.

—Creo que ya —dijo, con la voz un poco ronca al pensar en lo que se avecinaba—. Dime si te lastimo demasiado.

Alzando las piernas de Juudai sobre sus hombros, se posicionó entre sus piernas lentamente, penetrándolo con cierta delicadeza, a pesar de que las ganas de sentirlo alrededor suyo eran bastante más fuertes. Entonces, cuando por fin estuvo dentro, no pudo evitar que un sonido similar a un ronroneo escapara de sus labios, pues aquello se sentía condenadamente bien. Mejor que el paraíso que le había sido negado al morir prematuramente y siendo maldecido, mejor que el placer de la sangre y de la muerte, mejor que todo.

Yuuki cerró los ojos, presa del dolor y unas cuantas lágrimas bajaron de sus mejillas. Dolía como no tenía idea, pero a la vez, conforme su cuerpo se acostumbraba, el dolor iba siendo reemplazado.

—Johan, ya... —evitó su mirada algo abochornado y cerró los ojos nuevamente, para sentir las embestidas dentro de su cuerpo una y otra vez, creando un vaivén bastante agradable para ambos. Johan en cambio, tenía el rostro hundido en el cuello de Juudai y no pudo contenerse más, no cuando sintió la sangre agolpándose en su cuello, mientras era cegado por olas y olas de placer. Encajó sus dientes con algo de rudeza, sumándole a ambos un factor más para disfrutar. Él, porque necesitaba la sangre para existir y Juudai, porque el dolor le resultó fascinante al contrastar con el placer que sentía.

Sus suspiros se hicieron cada vez más y más largos, al tiempo que su voz se desgarraba llamando a Johan una y otra vez. Nisiquiera notó cuando la sangre de su cuello comenzó a fluir, lenta pero firmemente, deslizándose hasta manchar las sábanas, sólo podía sentir cómo Johan entraba y salía de él, así como también cómo lamía su cuello, más específicamente el lugar donde la sangre se derramaba.

Entonces llegó un momento en el cual no pudo soportarlo más, el calor que yacía dentro de su cuerpo, el calor que se concentraba en ese punto en específico amenazaba con sofocarlo, con destruirlo y la sensación aumentaba con cada embestida, incluso nisiquiera tenía frío, a pesar de que estaba por caer el invierno. Todo lo que existía era Johan y sólo él. Tras unos momentos en los cuales no supo en qué se perdió su mente, su cuerpo se arqueó alcanzando el clímax, luego, sus músculos se destensaron y se quedó quieto, dejando que toda la adrenalina se esfumara de su cuerpo. Johan no tardó en seguirlo, no cuando la sensación de Juudai estremeciéndose bajo de él lo envolvió y entonces dejó su semilla dentro de él, antes de salir, medio desfallecido y acostarse a su lado con una sonrisa adornado sus labios manchados de sangre.

Juudai se palpó la herida que le habían dejado los colmillos de Johan minutos después, visiblemente asustado por las consecuencias que eso podía ocasionarle. ¿Se convertiría en vampiro? Y si era así, ¿qué iba a ser de él?

—¿Qué va a suceder ahora? —inquirió, nuevamente mostrándose algo tímido frente a su interlocutor, a pesar de la intimidad que ya habían alcanzado—. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

—Tengo un plan —se rió Johan, acariciando con la palma de la mano el rostro de su amante, ése a quien siempre amó desde que estaba vivo y al cual nunca había tenido el valor de acercarse, no hasta que la muerte lo ayudó—. Todo saldrá bien —afirmó, guiñando un ojo y besando la frente del muchacho—. Lo prometo.

.

Juudai se encaminó una noche despejada hacia el cementerio, con un grupito de curiosos y supersticiosos siguiéndole los pasos. Observó la iglesia y el pueblo a lo lejos. La nueva ciudad que en esos momentos era su hogar. No pudo evitar sonreír al saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero lo disimuló muy bien ocultando su rostro en las sombras.

—Amigos míos, saben la tradición, ¿no es así? Si este caballo es montado por alguien virgen y se niega a pasar sobre la tumba de un fallecido, entonces ése mismo es un vampiro —avanzó con gracia sobre el caballo blanco que ese día montaba, cuyos ojos estaban centrados en la tumba brillante de Johan Andersen, quien había muerto 'hacía dos días'—. He aquí que Johan no es, ni fue un vampiro.

El caballo pasó encima de la tumba sin siquiera inmutarse y dio la vuelta varias veces, para dejar bien en claro a los habitantes de su nuevo hogar que no había nada malo con ello. Entonces Johan se rió sólo un poquito desde su sepulcro falso, pues sabía que el truco funcionaba sólo si una persona virgen lo montaba y afortunadamente para él, Juudai ya había dejado de serlo.

Lo cual les daba pie para empezar una nueva vida en aquella aldea.

Él escondido entre el anonimato de la muerte y Juudai entre los vivos.

De esa manera, su relación no sería un tabú, sino más bien una medianoche despejada, libre de obstáculos.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Acotaciones.**

Tengo que decir que me basé en wikipedia para este fanfic.  
En wikipedia dice:

· Eran vampiros también si notaban que sus uñas, pelo y dientes eran más largos que cuando había sido enterrado e incluso poseía un aspecto más saludable de lo esperado, mostrando piel sonrosada y pocos o ningún signo de descomposición.  
· Son extremadamente fuertes y rápidos pero se debilitan junto a las corrientes de agua.  
· En algunas zonas de Europa del este, se cree que el vampiro es un ser lujurioso que vuelve al lecho conyugal a procrear con su esposa, criaturas con características especiales (que varían en cada región), que se conocen como dhampiros. [Por eso la mala escena de lemmon x'D]  
· Entre otros, también se crean por muerte prematura o violenta: se creía que los niños, adolescentes y en general las personas que habían tenido una muerte prematura o en circunstancias anormales, por suicidio o violencia, podían convertirse en fantasmas vagabundos o vampiros. [Digamos que aunque no lo expliqué, sino que lo di a entender muy sutilmente, esta es la causa por la cual Johan se convirtió en vampiro]  
· Según la ficción algunos vampiros pueden vivir a la luz del día. [En este caso es Juudai, como hablo al final, Juudai se esconde entre los vivos, viviendo con ellos y aparentando una vida normal, mientras que Johan quien también puede -soportar- la luz del sol, prefiere quedarse como 'muerto', para que así nadie prejuzgue su relación]

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Este fanfic sí que quedó largo, eh! En parte es para un... sí, un concurso en CemZoo, ¿cómo adivinaron~? El tema era obviamente de vampiros y no se me ocurría nada hasta que leí la wikipedia, incluso lo del truco del caballo venía ahí y todo, cuando leí lo del caballo la imagen se formó claramente en mi mente y pensé: Oh, sí, puedo hacerlo. Aunque nunca pensé que llegaría a hacer algo tan largo :/, espero que no les haya hartado leer tanto x'DDD, esta vez sí que me pasé. De por sí ya tenía ganas de escribir un lemon, sobretodo con eso de que no he puesto nada de esta índole en ninguno de mis fanfics y luego buscando imágenes por ahí me topé con unas muy sexosas... y bueno LOL. Ya pues, eso es todo, espero que comenten, si es que alguien lee esta cosa enoooorme x'DDD. También espero que les haya agradado, a mí me gustó el resultado, ojalá gane ese concurso, ya van varios de mis escritos spiritshipping que ganan concursos ahí, en este tengo fe, pero ya veremos~

El copy paste del día (8)!  
Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: Más que palabras y Melodías del corazón por si gustan pasar a leerlos también :3.

Gracias por su apoyo, por leer y comentar :3.

Nos vemos el lunes, si Dios quiere :3.

Ja ne!


End file.
